The Wutai Reactor
by Cloud-Strife2
Summary: The New Reactor in the area of Wutai, whats up with that?


The Wutai Reactor

By Cloud Strife

Life's been a little sucky since Sephiroth has been killed once again. We've killed him after casting Meteor and now after his incredible shape shifting powers. How he gets them is pretty damn unbelievable. So all there is to do lately is play playstation, have a party, couple of laughs. All sounds great but basically we're broke. We have to get crappy jobs. Barret being a waiter, Vincent working at that bar, Red XIII as a part time play thing for kids (Not porn style people), I ain't seen Yuffie in a while so God knows what she's doing. Cait Sith getting a fortune telling job, that's not gonna last. Tifa…Hmmmmmmm she ain't got nothing to do. She decided to go to martial art classes to sort out her training. Me? Well I've been writing more stories just like this one which I am gonna tell you. I've been sorting out my sword fighting. Its been a waste of time though, nothing big has came up. Well expect the new president. That's right. A new president. Re-opening Shin-Ra. That jackass. This guy sounds quite sneaky though. Name's Shelter from what I heard. He's nicknamed himself for cover. I don't blame him. The door slams open as you see the 6'4'' Barret Wallace enter. Man he looks y'know, annoyed.

Cloud -  
Barret. Hey you look a little, y'know, pissed off.

Barret -  
Yer damn right I am. Some punk comes in and acts like he damn well owns the place. That jacka…

Cloud -  
Yo calm down man! Why don't you get yourself a beer from the fridge? That'll calm ya down!

Yeah right. I really shouldn't have said that. He naturally goes nuts when he has a pint! He opens it with a drill arm. He has a massive collection of arms we have seen on our journeys.

Barret -  
Yo you read the paper lately?

Cloud -  
I don't waste my time reading that crap!

Barret -  
Dude it's pretty important. 'Bout the president making a new reactor.

Cloud -  
Isn't it that Shelter guy?

Barret -  
Yeah. He's rock hard. Used to kill homeless people.

Cloud -  
Got outta prison?

Barret -  
I could care less where he's been! I just wanna kick his ass!

Cloud -  
What do we do?

Barret -  
We call that fatass leader Cid. He's got highwind. We need him. Cloud call everyone. We got a mission! To blow Shelter down and his reactor to save Wutai.

So that's what happened to Cid. He turned fat.

Cloud -  
I pray that my sword skills are put up to stake.

A bit later all of AVALANCHE are in the Highwind.

Cid -  
I had to get off my ass for a mission. God dammit Barret what the hell's going on?

Barret -  
Okay here's the details. There's that new Reactor in Wutai. We're gonna blow the holy hell outta it.

Cloud -  
I called Yuffie. She wanted to get a piece of Shelter from what I heard.

Barret -  
I guess we all do.

Cid points to his pilots

Cid -  
Okay lets go.

Voice -  
Hey wait up!

Cloud -  
I recognise that voice.

Reeve enters the room

Barret -  
What the hell you doing here Reeve?

Reeve -  
Remember? I told you one day I would help you. I'm here to help. I wouldn't mind a piece of him.

Vincent -  
…

Tifa -  
Well I believe he should come along? Cloud?

Cloud -  
I'm not sure. I'm not the leader.

Cid -  
What the hell? Its your call Cloud!

Cloud -  
I suppose we can trust him. Lets get going then. I got some ass to kick!

Barret -  
Woah getting hard!

The highwind goes at light speed. As we get there Cid parks it and see's Yuffie jumping around.

Yuffie -  
Oi watch there you park that piece of shit!

We all walk out

Cid -  
Watch your mouth!

Cloud -  
Thanks for coming along Yuffie. We're gonna need all your help!

Yuffie -  
Awwww that's so sweet.

Cid -  
AHEM! We're gonna need 3 teams.

Cloud -  
Isn't that a bit dangerous? You know this is a lot more dangerous. Shelter is gonna be there and I for once have got to sort him out.

Cid -  
Well what teams then? If your such a smart ass you do it!

Cloud -  
Okay Cid I will. I'll go find Shelter and you take the rest.

Cid -  
Tch fine.

Cloud -  
You go for the reactor, I'll handle Shelter.

The gang walk off as I take my route. I knew he's gonna be in that new mansion in Wutai.

I make my route and check out the caves. The guy carved his face in. Stuck up sucker. This guy bumps int ome

Voice -  
Watch your route!

Cloud -  
You watch where your going.

The guy is a soldier. He gets out his gun an I get out my sword. I avoid his shot gun shots easily and hit him own with a kick and a Braver.

Cloud -  
Heh. Watch your way next time punk.

I withdraw my sword and make my way to the mansion. Its massive!

In the Reactor Cid leads the way with his spear. Barret backing him up with his gun.

Barret -  
Holy crap man. This is more advanced than any other Reactor I've ever been in.

Cid -  
Watch my back. You may need to

A monster comes from nowhere and slices Cid down. He could hardly move

Cid -  
GOD DAMMIT!

Barret gets out a gun, places it to his arm and blasts the holy shit out of the monster

Barret -  
Yo Cid. You Alright?

Cid -  
Keep your gritty hands off me you bastard! Can't you see I'm hurt!

Barret -  
Yo Red. Stay with him. I'm gonna see if I can trust Reeve.

Reeve -  
Hey you can trust me!

Barret -  
We're gonna check that out now! Now get your ass over here.

They walk to the main thing and put the bomb in.

Back at the mansion…

Shelter has made his mansion deeper than I thought. Its huge inside!

Cloud -  
Oi soldier guy! Where's Shelter?

Solider -  
Beat me down and you'll get the facts!

Tch what a jackass! Grab his arm Samoan Drop type move he's down. I get my sword out and put the blade to his nose.

Cloud -  
Tell me!

Solider -  
I'd rather die than tell you!

Well, his decision. I push my sword blade into his face!

Cloud -  
Alright time to find Shelter.

Back at the reactor…  
Basically Reeve has inserted the bomb. It took them 20 minutes to get in, they have 10 minutes to get out. Remember Cid is down!

Barret -  
God dammit we can't do it.

Reeve -  
Dammit!

Reeve and Barret run faster than I could see a big guy like Barret run. They catch up to Cid and pick him up.

Barret -  
Damn 5 minutes left.

Cid -  
Run you massive piece of shit!

Tifa -  
Don't say anything like that!

Barret -  
TIFA! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN HERE? ITS GONNA BLOW IN 5 MINUTES!

Tifa - I know what I'm doing.

Tifa runs down whilst Barret drops Cid and chases her.

Cid - COME BACK! YOU AIN'T GONNA GOD DAMNED MAKE IT!

Whilst back in the mansion yet again…

Looks like Shelter is a bigger freak than I thought. Yes he did kill homeless people but he kept the bodies.

Cloud -  
Hmmmmmmm…

From behind a guy strikes me down with a blow!

Cloud -  
What the?

Shelter -  
You've been looking for me eh?

He grabs my sword and goes for a slice. He tries and fails. The sword is only controllable under my skill. I kick him and slam him down.

Cloud -  
I am the best damn fighter you'll ever see!

I grab the sword and go for a Deathblow missing and hitting the wall.

Cloud -  
DAMMIT!

Shelter kicks me in the back a few times

Shelter -  
I have learnt a few skills of my own

He uses the Bolt 3 attack weakening me.

Cloud -  
Damn you asshole!

I get up and punch him in the nose.

Cloud -  
Don't you ever…Bolt me again.

Shelter -  
I'm in a French Mood. Frog!

He attempts the Frog attack but thanks to my ribbon it don't have no effect!

Cloud -  
Nice try but I found the rare ribbon. CROSS SLASH!

The Cross Slash is executed as he can't move.

Cloud -  
Got anything better?

Shelter starts to move and hits a special blow.

Cloud -  
God…damn you!

Shelter -  
Now to do something which I wanted to do to that bugger who got me in prison.

He chokes me naturally to death

Shelter -  
Prepare for a slow and painful death

Whilst back in the reactor

Tifa is running and Barret is chasing her.

Barret -  
What the hell you doing?

Tifa -  
I can slow down the time! I can do it!

She runs to the explosion and fiddles with it!

Barret -  
We're gonna die. All that crap blown outta us! GOD DAMMIT!

Tifa changes the device so it takes 40 minutes

Tifa -  
There 40 minutes till it blasts off.

Barret -  
Tifa…

Tifa -  
And you said I couldn't do it.

Barret -  
I'm so sorry.

Barret hugs Tifa.

Tifa -  
We better get outta here.

A copy of the Jenova Death comes in

Tifa - Agh!

Barret -  
I'll blow it down to size.

Barret takes a shot and is hit.

Tifa -  
BARRET!

Whilst outside…

Cid -  
10 seconds…Sorry Barret that Tifa risked her life!

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…

Red XIII -  
They stopped it!

Cid gets up

Cid - Something's gotta be stopping 'em. I'm gonna save 'em crippled or not.

Vincent -  
I can't stop you.

Yuffie runs back

Reeve -  
Where have you been?

Yuffie -  
I stole this Cid take it.

Cid receives the Leviathan materia.

Cid -  
What the hell? You…

Yuffie -  
Geez I have to save Wutai. It could wipe out Wutai that explosion. So I had to use Leviathan to stop it hitting Wutai.

Cid -  
Well enough talking. I gotta save 'em.

Reeve -  
I'm going to help you.

Cid -  
Why?

Reeve -  
I must prove I'm loyal to you all without using a stuffed toy.

Cid -  
Well if you try anything your ass is mine!

Reeve -  
Okay

They run into the reactor. They get past a few monsters to see Barret and Tifa nearly dead.

Cid -  
The timer says only 30 minutes.

Cid grabs his spear and Reeve grabs a gun blowing to Jenova's head!

Cid -  
Ain't doing nothing!

Reeve blows the holy hell out of Jenova and Jenova disappears to a cell.

Tifa -  
Reeve…

Reeve -  
I'm no longer an evil Shin-Ra guy. Well…

Reeve stomps on the cell so its now mashed potato's.

Tifa -  
Why?

Reeve -  
Well being in Shin-Ra sucked and it was wrong. I see I can get a lot outta helping you. Cid will you sign me up?

Barret -  
Do it man!

Cid -  
What the hell? Lets do it

Cid and reeve shake hands.

Cid -  
We better get the hell outta here. No shit is gonna be here when we're done!

They run like holy hell.

Meanwhile Shelter is choking the holy crap outta me

Cloud -  
(Choking) I got 1 request…

Shelter -  
Heheheh what's that?!?

Cloud -  
THAT YOU DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!

I kick him in the balls hard, grab hold of the Ultima Weapon and hit an Omnislash!

Shelter -  
Eugh, your good. Shin-Ra will be back in business soon!

Shelter passes away now.

Cloud -  
If the bomb is too powerful I better get outta here.

I was in great pain but I can like I've never ran before. But I never ran out. I went to the top of the building hoping to see the Highwind. With luck I did.

Cid -  
GRAB THE ROPE! OR YOU'LL BE STUCK HERE FOR A WHILE!

Cloud -  
Or I blow up?

Yuffie -  
Not with Leviathan?

Barret -  
ENOUGH TALK JUMP DAMMIT!

I attempt the biggest jump in history. Pity it wasn't the High Jump for the Olympics. I could of got a gold medal! Anyway I hung to see the explosion. Suddenly Leviathan appeared to try stop the explosion but it did no good.

Cloud -  
I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!

I leap down.

Tifa -  
WAIT!

Barret -  
GOD DAMMIT!

I leap down into Wutai.

Cloud -  
Okay I'm gonna need a powerful Summon Monster. I know Bahamut ZERO!

The power of Bahamut ZERO appears and destroys the explosion to nothing.

Cloud -  
Yes!

Yuffie -  
Wow!

Vincent -  
…

Barret -  
HOLY CRAP!

Cid -  
Let's stop past Wutai for a bit pick Cloud up.

The Highwind flies down next to Wutai as the guys help out.

Cloud -  
You expect only one summon monster can stop as bigger explosion at that?

Tifa -  
Why did you risk your life?

Cloud -  
If I didn't do anything, I would of felt kinda bad. And I would of felt, you know a little sorry for Yuffie. We know the pain of losing a hometown and a family. I'm not gonna let that happen to anyone in AVALANCHE again.

Tifa -  
That's beautiful

Tifa wraps her arms around me.

Barret -  
I gotta say that's gonna take a lot. But Spiky Ass! I'm with you all the way!

Reeve -  
Me too!

Vincent -  
…

Red XIII -  
I'll be wherever you need me.

Cid -  
Well are we just gonna stand here or what?

Cloud -  
Hey Yuffie didn't say anything Cid. FOR GOD SAKE!

Yuffie -  
…

Cloud -  
Okay we'll get outta here.

Later…

Inside the Highwind looks like there's nothing to do again. I look outside seeing the remains of the Reactor.

Cloud -  
I have a feeling…it's still not the end.


End file.
